


Falling Peach

by Chantilly



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kang Daniel is whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Park Jihoon is an Angel, Pining, Somehow, i have no excuse for the title, maknae pile, ready for a throwback?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantilly/pseuds/Chantilly
Summary: An angel.Jihoon looked like an angel and Daniel felt attacked.Daniel entered Produce 101 not expecting to get infatuated with anyone. Park Jihoon just had to be beautiful in every sense of the word and ensnared one Kang Daniel.





	Falling Peach

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this fandom so pardon me bringing back Produce 101 days. Daniel's 'I yearned for you' just kicked the gears in my head. This was meant to span until Wanna One era (up to present) but I just can't keep up with Nielwink these days. They're progressing so fast, it's making me cry.
> 
> Daniel-centric btw
> 
> Anyways, let's do this and sorry for mistakes.

 

 

It’s as obvious as Kang Daniel’s peach pink hair how he _loved_ cute things.

That’s why he got drawn to give little Woojin a hug and a cheer backstage when he saw the younger boy. Whenever Daniel saw something small and cute, he found it so difficult to not coo and approach them. Sure, he didn’t look the type, what with his big stature and his fierce aura whenever he performed. But Kang Daniel really did love them and he’s man enough to not hide it.

If he saw a cat, he will pet the cat.

If he’s tasked to care for a younger one, he will do it with a big smile on his face.

Daniel will not and _cannot_ resist cuteness.

He knew the moment he joined Produce 101, he’d be in big trouble. There were too many adorable dongsaengs he just wanted to dote on and it’s awfully _distracting_. But he’s confident that he can resist that impulse so as to not annoy them. Besides, he had little Woojin, to dote on and that should be enough to expend his energy on.

Yet of course, he can only do so much for his eyes not to strain over to a particular trainee. Maroo Entertainment’s Park Jihoon. The boy with pretty sparkling eyes, plump lips, straight nose, blushing peachy cheeks, and a sweet smile.

Daniel marvelled at how Jihoon looked like he was crafted by talented CGI artists. He’s played enough games to truly compare the younger man’s face with something that’s unreal. But Jihoon’s face was real and it’s somewhat intimidating.

So Daniel did his best to just not look at him when he didn’t need to. Besides, he can’t get close to the other boy anyways since Jihoon was flocked by other trainees even when the competition barely started and already had a big group of friends. Unlike Daniel himself, who mostly stuck around with his fellow MMO trainees and a few others.

He understood though why they can’t resist being close to Jihoon, especially the younger ones. It was so cute how the younger, albeit _bigger_ trainees called Jihoon ‘Hyung’. Well, he _was_ their Hyung. Still, it brought a stupid smile on his face when he hears “Jihoon hyung” somewhere. Sometimes he’d look and he’d often see Bae Jinyoung sling a long arm over the smaller male and jostle him like an overly excited puppy.

Daniel couldn’t help but give kudos to Jihoon for being so lenient and patient with the younger boys. Maybe that’s why they loved him so much. It kind of was nice to have a cute little hyung who’s so nice and patient to be friends with.

Ah, he couldn’t help but feel a little envious. He wanted to squish Jihoon too…

But! Kang Daniel will control himself. He’s not close with the younger man and he didn’t know how to approach him anyways. As long as he won’t see Jihoon too much, then he’s good.

 

* * *

 

Daniel never felt so challenged in his life.

Today, they got to watch their Pick Me dance and Daniel felt attacked. Sure Daehwi was the center, but Daniel couldn’t help the tinge of happiness and anticipation he felt to catch a glimpse of Jihoon’s performance. The boy wasn’t even showed any longer than 5 seconds at a time yet Daniel enjoyed seeing Jihoon dance with his bright honest smile and his sparkling eyes.

Daniel appreciated even just one second and _loved_ every millisecond.

An _idol_ –that’s what he thought. Park Jihoon was an _idol_. Whether he debuted or not, Park Jihoon was an idol and Daniel loved watching him.

The dance came to its final pose and Daniel let out a breath because finally he won’t see Jihoon again… but oh was he wrong.

They just _had_ to add Jihoon’s pretty face and charming wink. Everyone, and he meant _everyone_ , in the room reacted to that. Most even looking back to Jihoon. Daniel did too and he chuckled at how the younger boy hid his face in his palms in embarrassment. A habit he often did, Daniel noticed.

Jihoon would project with all he had in front of cameras when he’s performing but he got shy quickly too and it’s _endearing_.

Daniel loved cute things and Jihoon was cute… but he’s so much _more_. So much more than just a cute face.

Daniel nodded to himself.

He can’t ignore Jihoon.

Still, he can’t approach him. He didn’t have anything to offer Jihoon. The younger man’s getting a lot of love and attention from others anyway.

He’s just one man. Him getting measly (but very much appreciated of course) 33 votes on the group battle only shot his confidence down even more. There’s nothing one simple Kang Daniel could give shining star Park Jihoon.

It’s quite melancholic, but Daniel was ready to the possibility of being eliminated on the first ranking announcement. To be honest, he wanted to quit. But he just _had_ to stay.

After all, if he’s going to leave, it’s because he didn’t quit.

Also, it wouldn’t hurt to relish what little time he might have in seeing Jihoon. Even from afar.

It’s alright.

 

* * *

 

An angel.

Jihoon looked like an angel on the first ranking ceremony.

Once again, Daniel felt attacked.

It just wasn’t _fair_ how someone could look so freaking _beautiful_. He’s been doing so well in not straying his eyes on the younger these past few days but now it’s so difficult. Who knew that curly fluffy hair, porcelain skin, heart shaped face, perfect nose, soft red lips, and _beautiful_ gentle eyes framed by long thick lashes will be the end of Kang Daniel’s life. He didn’t even get to say goodbye to his family and his cats.

Every time Jihoon blinked, his lashes fanning and touching his cheeks, Daniel found it a little harder to breathe. He’ll _die_ if he got overexposed to that.

So he opted to just _not look_ as they seated. Thankfully, Jihoon wasn’t in his line of sight. Thank God and Buddha for small mercies that he might live another day.

 

As the numbers dwindled to the top 12, the tension was thick and worries were high. Daniel took a second to look at Jihoon and he saw a glimpse of true worry and fear and a bit of acceptance as well.

Jihoon worried that he won’t be called _at all_.

Odd because it’s a known fact that he’s been the rank 1 in votes these past few weeks and yet Daniel could see the younger’s insecurities.

He had to look away quick.

Because the way Jihoon’s eyes wavered, lips open and closing from how he swallowed his nerves, and his chest evidently rising and falling harder than before shattered Daniel’s illusion of him.

Jihoon looked like an angel, but he was _human_.

He felt insecurities just like the others. He felt insufficient even with his unearthly appearance and booming talent. He accepted that maybe, that wasn’t _enough_. That maybe even if he was ranked first the weeks before, he can be left behind.

He could have been smug, arrogant, and overly confident. Yet, he _wasn’t_. It wasn’t an act too because in that single moment when Daniel looked at him, he could see that Jihoon’s _undone_.

Jihoon only looked _unreal_ , but he’s tangible like the rest of them. He _felt_ emotions like the rest of them.

So Daniel had to look away.

(Because Jihoon was tangible, yet still so damn _unreachable_.)

Before Daniel knew it, he was called. _He got in the top ranks_. He got _top 5_. It felt good knowing that he wasn’t much of a nobody now. Sitting up on his place at the pyramid-esque place gave him quite a view. However, he couldn’t help but feel sympathy to those on the other side. He couldn’t help his eyes to be drawn to a certain crestfallen cherubic face that’s looking high up at them.

(And in Daniel’s delusion looking up at _him_.)

Again, he had to avert his eyes and attention elsewhere. Jisung still wasn’t called along with Seongwu and it concerned Daniel a little even when he knew that the two of them was most likely in the top 4. And it was true when the screen showed Seongwu, Jisung, Samuel, and Jihoon.

He’s so happy for Seongwu and Jisung for being a candidate for top 1. Samuel too. He’s a scarily talented kid who deserved that acknowledgement.

Daniel’s trying his best not to look at the last candidate. He applauded and cheered when Seongwu and Jisung were called leaving Samuel and Jihoon. And Daniel can’t keep averting his gaze anymore because his eyes were just _drawn_ by Jihoon’s face on the screen split in half with Samuel on the other.

Hopeful was a good look on Jihoon. How he closed his eyes with his head tilted back was _breath taking_.

Daniel secretly wished that Jihoon will get rank 1 and at the same time he _didn’t_. He wanted to see Jihoon smile and celebrate but him getting the top will further solidify how worlds apart they were.

“I hope Samuel gets it. It’d be good for Jihoon to know he’s not stable.”

He heard Seongwu say. In a way, he’s right. But Daniel knew that Jihoon already knew that for himself. The younger didn’t need losing first place for that so Daniel hoped that Jihoon will get it. To hell with his own insecurities. He’ll work hard to be worth getting close to Jihoon’s light.

A beat later, the rank 1 was showed and of course, it’s Jihoon.

Seeing him on the big screens, his face captured close, Daniel knew that that’s where Jihoon needed to be –where he _deserved_ to be.

Up there where everyone can see him –where everyone can bask in his light.

When Jihoon went on the throne on top where Daniel looked up at him it lit up something within Daniel.

Too far.

Jihoon was _so far._

So high up and unreachable. It didn’t appear that he’ll be going down the ranks any time soon; Daniel didn’t want him to. He’s the one who had to get _higher_.

Higher and _closer_.

Looking up at Jihoon, he truly looked otherworldly.

An _angel_.

Jihoon was an angel and Daniel was just a man.

 

* * *

 

Daniel wasn’t sure if it was punishment or a blessing when he picked the same song as Jihoon in the position evaluation. He felt his heart both imploding and _stopping_ seeing Jihoon in line for ‘Get Ugly’. It was a good thing that his reaction could be perceived as a shock seeing ranks 1,2,4, and him 5 to be in the same team.

Rank didn’t really mean much to him and Daniel didn’t mind being in the same team as Seongwu and Samuel, he’s quite excited to be working with them if he were to be honest. Daniel wanted to feel scared of being in the same team as Mr. Rank 1 Park Jihoon but he couldn’t wipe the stupid smile on his face whenever he catches a glimpse of Jihoon standing a few feet away.

The way Jihoon’s cheeks would plump up when he smiled was so cute and Daniel couldn’t stop smiling standing close to him.

Ahn Hyungseob’s wail brought him back to attention and he had to laugh because what a line-up this was. Park Woojin was the final addition and Daniel was even happier.

Daniel can handle this line-up. He can do this; no problem. At least this was a chance to get close to Jihoon.

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel told himself that he volunteered to be the leader because it would be a good experience. But deep down he knew he wanted to _maybe_ show off and appear reliable to Jihoon because how else will he get his attention?

Jihoon was small and cute but he was damn independent and strong. Daniel knew he’s the type who didn’t need a hyung to take care of him so he had to up his game. If he was the leader then he had an excuse to be more vocal and assertive.

(Hopefully, that will prove that Daniel’s worth his attention)

He didn’t know why he’s trying so hard either. Shouldn’t he be using all this effort to maintain or get a higher rank? To appeal to the National Producers and not to Park Jihoon?

Ah, but how Jihoon was comfortable enough to flash a smile his way was enough to forget that this was a competition.

Choosing the center for their team, Daniel thought will be fuelled with passion and hunger. What with Jihoon, Samuel, and Woojin electing themselves as an option.  Samuel also appeared fired up. Being top 2 sitting next to top 1 must have awakened his survival instincts. Daniel was ready to intervene if ever Samuel and Jihoon’s want to be center got too competitive.

However, Jihoon withdrew and proposed Samuel to be center. No fuss whatsoever. The rest agreed without much thought since Samuel was fitting. But Daniel was sitting next to Woojin and the timid boy wanted to be center too and didn’t even get the chance to prove he can take the role as well.

Daniel only gave a pat on his shoulder as consolation since the majority already voted Samuel.

(But how Jihoon appeared to disregard Woojin’s candidacy kind of set him off)

 

That evening as they finished up and the others already headed back to the dorms, Daniel talked to Jihoon alone.

“Hey.” Daniel started with a small casual smile. He didn’t want to appear that he’s mad because he wasn’t. Jihoon merely hummed in acknowledgement of his call while he tidied the place up.

The older man tried not to sigh at the response. “Don’t you think we should’ve let Woojin get the chance to show he’s center material?”

Finally, Jihoon turned to him with a level gaze as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Seeing him with little to no emotion was somewhat striking. Daniel was so used to seeing Jihoon with raw emotions –used to seeing Park Jihoon with shy smiles, small grins, quiet melancholy, and fire in his eyes.

To see his pretty eyes hooded by indifference was surprising and somewhat _terrifying_.

Daniel felt that he’ll get a glimpse of another side of him.

A moment later of what seemed like forever with Jihoon merely staring him down, the younger man shrugged.

“I felt like I took center from Samuel on the team battle, and I took rank 1 from him too. The least I can do is help him show off his skills.” Jihoon said as he walked off towards the exit, speaking as he went and Daniel’s gaze following him. “Besides, Woojin doesn’t need to be center to shine.” Jihoon flashed him a smirk as he turned back to Daniel when he got to the door.

Confusion was etched in Daniel’s features and Jihoon tittered a little. “Woojin’s stage presence is no joke, Daniel hyung. Remember, he went from rank 70 something to _24._ He’s the center regardless where we put him. You’ll see~!” Jihoon said playfully before leaving. “Have faith in Woojin, _Daniel hyung_!”

Daniel was left standing there, processing what the younger boy said.

So that’s his perception. Jihoon didn’t disregard Woojin because he’s the lowest rank, rather he watched how Woojin progressed and saw that he was a force. So he had to balance it out.

Jihoon supported Samuel and at the same time believed that Woojin will shine regardless of the position.

 

 _“I’m scared of Jihoon hyung.”_ He remembered Samuel say with a joking chuckle.

(But they felt there was a tinge of truth in that statement. Because they don’t know what Park Jihoon was capable of and it’s frightening.)

Park Jihoon was _not_ just a pretty face. He had skills to back it up. He’s intelligent, calculating, and strategic too.

Daniel chuckled. He had his work cut out for him.

The distance between them just kept getting wider.

 

 

* * *

 

“So…” Seongwu started at him and Daniel looked up at him. The older boy was giving him that teasing grin and waggled his brows at him like he knew Daniel’s dirtiest secrets.

Daniel was nervous but he had to hope Seongwu was just messing with him again. “What is it?” he asked the older boy.

Seongwu plopped down next to him on the bench. It’s break time but Daniel felt the need to revisit their progress; watching the recording they did. He waited for Seongwu to just _say it_ and he frowned at him in waiting. But Seongwu’s grin remained and then his eyes motioned over to where the others were.

Daniel turned to where he’s making him look and he saw the youngers playing around and oddly enough Lai Guanlin, and Bae Jinyoung were there too. Don’t they have their own practice?

Woojin got his hands on a camera again and filmed them playing around. Samuel told Jihoon to show off some new aegyo and the older boy agreed shyly, turning his head down with a nod. Hyungseob covered the smaller’s face with a card and Jihoon made different faces every time the card was lifted.

Daniel chuckled at the sight, his fatigued lifted seeing Jihoon batting his eyelashes and smiling coyly at the camera.

Jinyoung couldn’t contain his squeal after a few turns and hugged Jihoon tightly, gushing on his cuteness.

“Hyung is so cute! I wanna keep you!”

“Jihoon hyung…” Guanlin called perhaps feeling jealous because Jinyoung was hogging him. Jihoon gave him a small smile and a pat on his head.

And suddenly, Daniel found himself not smiling anymore and turned his attention back at the iPad as he tuned out the younger boys goofing around.

“So…” Seongwu said again and Daniel wasn’t feeling in the mood to play along anymore.

“What?” He replied a little coldly but it didn’t deter the older man.

“You like Jihoonie, huh?”

Daniel tried, he really did. He tried to be unassuming of what Seongwu said. But how his eyes widened, and blushed was a dead giveaway. The way he stuttered his denial, his accent revealing again, certainly didn’t help. Seongwu’s annoying teasing grin will _never_ help.

“Ah… Don’t you worry, Niel. This hyung will help you~”

 _‘Please don’t.’_ Daniel begged in his mind and desperately tried to grab Seongwu’s shirt but failed to when the older man swiftly evaded and sauntered over to the young ones.

“Jihoonie~!” Seongwu hollered and Daniel felt his soul leave his body then and there but went back again to see Jihoon’s cute face looking at Seongwu in attention with big eyes and pouty lips.

“Hyung?”

“ _Your_ Daniel hyung needs some help with the choreo, do help him please.” Seongwu said and Daniel never wanted to strangle anyone as much as he did at that moment.

Jihoon looked a little perplexed along with Samuel and Woojin because why would they ask Jihoon when he wasn’t in charge of choreography. But the older Park simply nodded and agreed.

When the younger sat next to him and looked up at him expectantly, Daniel truly felt his soul being purged of all his sins and wondered if he’s being punished right here and right now. He’s also convinced that Seongwu was the devil poking him with a big fork because who else could subject their fellow man to this torture.

Daniel cleared his throat and came up with something to ask Jihoon’s help for.

Okay, he’s going to do this.

He’ll take this as a chance.

He didn’t move the iPad closer to Jihoon so the younger boy will sit closer to him until they’re shoulder-to-shoulder. Jihoon’s face close to his. It’s so sweet how Jihoon couldn’t keep eye contact. Daniel gave himself a pat on the back for taking this situation coolly. It’s a cheap flirting tactic but hey, progress was progress.

Distantly he could hear the others. Samuel and Woojin asking Seongwu that maybe they should be the one to help him since _they_ were the one who choreographed. Samuel even began walking over to them but Seongwu, being the _heaven sent angel_ he was, herded the younger boy by his nape and brought him back to where he was.

“Now now, Samuel. Let your Daniel hyung _bond_ with Jihoonie.” Seongwu told him low enough so the two mentioned people won’t hear and sudden slight clarity hit Samuel. He may be one of the youngest but the boy was open and perceptive. He and Seongwu shared a look and the older boy wagged his eyebrows in affirmation.

A sly smile tugged on Samuel’s lips.

“ _Oh my god._ ”

 

* * *

 

Daniel dreaded the day position evaluation ended. He didn’t want the time he got to spend with Jihoon to end because he’s pretty sure him and the younger won’t be in the same group for the concept evaluation.

(If Daniel survived until then)

There’s always something about Jihoon that excited Daniel.

The way Jihoon’s expressions changed every time he danced. The serious look he had when they practiced. The shy giggles he did whenever something embarrassed him. The playfulness and mischief he showed when he’s with Seongwu. The gentleness and friendliness he possessed when the youngers approached him. The soft reprimands he’d give sometimes to his dongsaengs. And the sweet, kind, and honest support he’d give them whenever they felt the stress and pressure.

There was one instance where Jihoon was a little late to get back to the practice room from their break so Daniel came to look for him. As he rounded the corner, he saw Jihoon sitting next to Guanlin at the bottom of the stairs. He ducked away and refrained from approaching for now since they appear to be having an important conversation.

It appeared that Guanlin was showing Jihoon his rap composition, asking how was it. Jihoon of course, praised him and gave small inputs on how it could be better to which the younger noted.

“I don’t know if this is good enough, Jihoon hyung…” Guanlin said with a sad smile. “The message is not so deep. It sounds kind of childish… Jonghyun hyung said it’s fine but I don’t know…”

Jihoon looked at him for a moment before offering a small smile. “Guanlin-ah, Guanlin-ah~” He patted the younger’s back. “It’s okay if it sounds childish or simple. You _are_ still young and a kid. I think it’s charming. You’re big and you look mature but inside you’re sweet and pure. As long as your message is honest, then it’s all good. Don’t try to grow up too fast, Guanlin-ah. Hyung will be very sad.” He teased with a pout making the foreign trainee chuckle.

“Jihoon hyung always know the right things to say.” Guanlin grinned. “Okay, I’ll believe in hyung too. Hyung will be amazing on stage as always!” He said and opened his palm up for the smaller boy to hold.

Jihoon gave him a smile and a nod as he entwined their hands together in support. “Thank you, Guanlin-ah.” He excused himself and walked back up the stairs but halfway Guanlin called for him so Jihoon turned back to him.

Guanlin stared at him for a while, his mouth opening and closing the way he did when he’s finding the words he wanted to say in Korean. “Jihoon hyung said that I’m still a kid -” That start made Jihoon feel a little concerned that he might’ve offended him. “But hyung is also still a kid… but I don’t see hyung need help like I do… I don’t know if hyung is shy to ask but if ever… I’ll help you when you need it, hyung.”

The statement once again divested Jihoon’s façade, and for a split second, Daniel caught a glimpse of the younger’s vulnerability and despair. But he quickly covered it again with a disarming smile.

“Thanks, Guanlin-ah! But I’m okay.” Jihoon replied and walked off again after a wave. “I’m always okay.” Daniel heard Jihoon utter under his breath as if telling himself that.

Daniel quickly walked away to not get seen.

 

* * *

 

 

He wasn’t exactly sure what role he wanted to play in Jihoon’s life.

Daniel already accepted that there’s a form of infatuation he had for the younger but this really wasn’t the right time for that. Everyone’s stressing out on this competition with all of them wanting the chance to debut. Obviously, love life was the last thing all of them thought of.

But seeing Jihoon everyday pushed everything else from Daniel’s mind.

Especially now which was the evening before the position evaluation performance. Daniel told the team to get ample rest so he called the practice to end earlier. But as he did a head count in their room, one was missing.

“Where’s Jihoonie?” Daniel asked and Hyungseob responded.

“Ah, he went back to the practice room. He said he left something… buuut that was almost an hour ago.” He shrugged and went back to changing clothes.

Daniel pursed his lips because he didn’t like the idea that Jihoon will probably not get enough rest.

“Maybe you should check up on him, _leader.”_ Samuel suggested, the last word uttered in english. Seongwu enthusiastically agreed. Honestly, those two will be the end of him. It was a good thing Jihoon was oblivious and only had work in mind so he didn’t catch up on Samuel and Seongwu playing wingman for Daniel.

Daniel felt a little insecure about it too because he felt like his flirting skills was so weak that the two boys had to intervene. And no, he’s not incompetent in these matters, thank you very much. It’s just that… it wasn’t the right time to really make his move.

But that’s a thought for another day. He had to collect Jihoon and make the boy get some rest.

 

He got to the practice room expecting to see Jihoon dancing. However, he only saw the younger man standing there in front of the mirror encompassing the whole wall. He seemed to be in a trance; only looking into his own reflection.

Daniel didn’t want to interrupt whatever this was but it truly looked like Jihoon needed to rest.

“Jihoonie?” He called but the other didn’t answer and raised Daniel’s concerned even more. “Something wrong?” He asked and walked closer until he’s only a few feet away.

Still, Jihoon didn’t answer.

“Nervous?” Daniel tried again.

“Not really.” Jihoon finally answered with a small smile and a shake of his head. His gaze remained on his reflection.

Daniel was worried but he didn’t want to feed anymore negative energy so he simply offered a smile. “I’m sure you’ll do great. You’ll get first rank again for sure--”

“I won’t.” Jihoon cut him off taking him by surprise a little. Daniel waited for him to continue and he did. “Any of you should be first. You guys are much better than I am and I don’t think I want to be first in the next ranking announcement either.”

It took him by surprise because Jihoon never opened up about _anything._ Daniel didn’t know what to say; even more so when Jihoon touched the number 1 on the label of his shirt. “This. This is too much weight for me. I feel like no matter how hard I work, people won’t see that I deserve this. It’s better if I’m not…” He trailed off but the idea was clear to Daniel.

Jihoon became known for his wink and his looks in general. Even when he had the skills and discipline to back it up, it won’t be enough for people to regard his talent. Because all people who disliked him only saw him as a visual. Only there to look pretty.

(But he wasn’t just pretty, he was damn _talented_.)

A moment of quiet shrouded over them with Daniel racking his brain on what to say. Normally he can comfort others with ease and sincerity but Jihoon’s mind worked so differently. He saw things in different perspectives that made Daniel feel like he’s walking on thin ice.

Jihoon turned back to him with an understanding smile. “Daniel hyung should work harder.” He said casually, lifting the heavy vibes from before. “So that next time, this—” Jihoon touched the number 1 on his label. “Will be _here_.” He then touched Daniel’s abdomen, of where the rank number will be.

This time, Daniel didn’t stop himself from holding the other’s hand. Jihoon flinched, his hand curled on Daniel’s shirt in surprise. The older boy could see his face getting red a little. Normally Daniel will smile and coo at that, but he didn’t. His gaze seared into Jihoon’s eyes –eyes that seem to shine even when there wasn’t any light.

“All I want is to be on the same team as you, Jihoon.”

He didn’t miss the way the younger boy’s eyes moistened a little –eyes shining even more.

Daniel gave him a big grin. Reliable and strong. That’s what he wanted to be for Jihoon.

“Rank 10 and 11 doesn’t sound so bad, right? As long as we debut.”

Jihoon smiled filled with grace and gratitude. After all, it’s alright to be content with whatever rank as long as they _make it_.

(As long as Jihoon didn’t look so worn as he bore the weight of his own expectations of himself and of others)

But how Daniel wished he could be the one who could liberate him from all the pressure.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t him.

Daniel did all he could but it wasn’t him.

When the individual ranks for their ‘Get Ugly’ team was revealed, his name showed a little too soon and left Woojin and Jihoon. Daniel knew the conflicting emotions the older Park was feeling. It definitely will feel good to get the first rank yet somehow he felt that Jihoon won’t believe he got it because he was skilled but because he was simply popular.

Still, getting first will be a form of validation that he’s more than just a visual.

Daniel didn’t hesitate to offer his hand for Jihoon to hold.

The results were revealed and it was Woojin who got first. Of course, Jihoon accepted it with little to no regrets. He believed in Woojin’s skills from the beginning after all.

 

For the ranking announcement when Jihoon was called third, they couldn’t believe it. People expected to see defeat from the well-loved boy but he merely gave a firm nod of acceptance and went up with no delay.

Daniel wasn’t sure but somehow he could see the small relief Jihoon had. It appeared that he could breathe easier now knowing that he didn’t have to bear the weight of being first.

In the end, it was Jonghyun who got the highest rank. He undeniably deserved it.

Daniel glanced back up at Jihoon where he’s seated on the third rank and his heart clenched seeing Jihoon’s thankful and sincere smile directed at Jonghyun as if the older boy saved him.

(And to some degree, he kind of did)

Jonghyun said to Jihoon that he’ll return first place to him because he too didn’t believe he’s worthy of it. But Jihoon merely shook his head with his sweet honest smile.

“No, hyung. You have to keep being it.” He replied warmly, fully content on where he was.

Jihoon’s entrustment on Jonghyun spiked something Daniel’s heart. Unconsciously, he placed a hand on where Jihoon laid his the other evening. Jihoon told him to work hard so that the number 1 will be passed on to _him_.

At that moment, Daniel honestly thought that Jihoon said it because he believed no one else but Daniel could surpass him.

But foolish was he to think he’s _that_ special in Jihoon’s eyes.

Sure, the younger boy was sincere when he insinuated his trust in Daniel’s abilities to rise higher but with all these talented trainees, there was no guarantee of who can rise higher than Park Jihoon.

And for the second time, Daniel could only look up to him from where Jihoon was seated.

An angel.

He found himself thinking that again. Jihoon was beautiful inside and out. He’s happy for other’s success and never felt bad in losing something even when he wanted it. He was content with whatever he’s given and he needn’t to bring others down to succeed.

Daniel smiled. It’s funny how even when Jihoon wasn’t at the peak anymore he was still so damn _unreachable_.

Jihoon was an angel and Daniel was only a man. It’s apparent that he needed to be nothing shorter than a _god_ to get even the smallest chance with him. After all, Jihoon deserved nothing less.

 

But Daniel feared he will never get there.

 

* * *

 

 

_‘As long as I debut.’_

That was Daniel’s mentality. Rank didn’t matter as long as he got to the top 11 for the final ranking. At the start he never even thought he’d get this far yet here he was, more driven than ever.

All because of a certain boy with the hauntingly bewitching eyes.

Daniel’s desire to get closer to Jihoon’s level pushed him. It wasn’t intended, but the younger man suddenly became his end goal. To get high up there where Jihoon resided. To somehow be on the same plane as him.

Perhaps it was that desperation that derailed him a little and caused an issue regarding the concept evaluation.

He regretted it and learned from it. But it’s time to move on. He got ‘Open Up’ and Daniel will do his best to make the most of it.

Being resilient was something Daniel was proud of. However, there were still times he felt the pain and sense of loss. Everyone was so busy now that they barely had the time to have a little breather. This evaluation could be their make or break moment and pressure was higher than ever. Being the leader once again added more toll on him. But he wasn’t complaining since he loved to help.

Still, he’s given a lot of himself at this point. Unsure now if there’s even any left of himself _for_ himself.

 

During one of their breaks, Daniel had to take a little time off from the crowds of fellow trainees. He needed time to think and get himself in line. Preparing himself for the possibility of this being his last stage here.

It didn’t take him long to come into terms with that. Just remembering all the good times he’s had here and all the friends he made was more than enough for him to appreciate his time here.

All he can do was be excited for whoever will debut after all this.

Daniel focused on the positive sides; he didn’t want to think about what he’d lose and what could have been.

Most especially _someone_.

Best keep his distance for now. Maybe that way, it’ll hurt less.

 

* * *

 

Daniel didn’t know what he did in his past life why he’s being tested like this.

He told himself earlier that he’ll avoid Park Jihoon from now on to hopefully quell his feelings. Yet here they were now, sitting across from one another on the desolate hallway. Earlier, as Daniel was walking back to where the others were, he stumbled upon Jihoon sitting on the floor unlacing the colourful laces off his shoes.

The younger boy beckoned him over and Daniel wasn’t the one to say ‘no’. Jihoon asked him to lace one of his shoes and oddly enough, it wasn’t neon coloured. It was plain white. Daniel took his time and observed the younger boy’s method on putting the laces so he can match it. And for a while, they were quiet and focused on the simple task at hand.

It was… quite relaxing –doing something so mundane as if they weren’t in an intensely competitive environment.

Daniel finished lacing, offered the shoe back, and grinned at Jihoon who returned with a smile.

“Feel better?” The younger asked and Daniel blinked at his question. Jihoon continued. “You’ve been troubled lately.”

Slight disbelief etched on Daniel’s features upon hearing that. He never thought Jihoon would notice that, but then again, it was already a fact that the younger was smart, fairly observant, and mindful of those around him.

To be one of the people Jihoon kept on his radar was flattering and an achievement for Daniel. He snickered and nodded in response.

“Yeah… everything seems like a blur now.” Daniel shook his head tiredly with a smile. “I don’t know…”

Jihoon stared at him for a moment again and hummed his understanding before moving on to fiddle with the laces once more. Adjusting and readjusting. Taking his time with it as if the time they had wasn’t ticking away so quickly.

“One second... The camera captures you for a few seconds so you have to be ready.” Jihoon suddenly stated as he spared him a glance but turned back down to slip on his shoes. “That’s what they told us during Pick Me. I literally winked almost a hundred times… just for that ‘one second’. And it did happen.” He smiled to himself albeit a tired smile.

Jihoon then turned back up to him with a soft smile as he reached out to gently lay his hand atop Daniel’s.

“Please don’t give up. Your ‘one second’ is yet to come.”

The words Jihoon said were sincere and kind.

Daniel wondered how he will rise up on Jihoon’s level if he kept on falling over and over again.

 

* * *

 

Longing and _yearning_ for that one person.

That’s what ‘Open Up’ was about. Perhaps it was fate that led Daniel to get this song. How it fitted his situation.

Daniel’s determined to make this performance his ‘one second’.

His moment to shine.

As the music began, Jihoon entered his mind –his beautiful smile, the fire in his eyes, the honesty in his actions, and the warmth of his hand as he gave his support.

He looked up as he envisioned the distance between him and Jihoon. And he remembered how Jihoon reached out to him and shattered the space between.

Daniel can and _will_ make it to the end.

 

* * *

 

_“Rank 10 and 11 doesn’t sound so bad, right? As long as we debut.”_

That was what Daniel told Jihoon before and it was an unspoken agreement that yeah… holding on by a thread was more than enough. What mattered was they _make it._

 _Together_ –in Daniel’s mind.

Rank 10 and 11… they’d be happy with that.

 

And yet here they were standing a few feet apart, side-by-side at the following ranking announcement. When Daniel thought that he needed to get to a higher place, he never expected he’ll even get a shot at being rank 1. Now here he stood at the same ground as _Jihoon_ , the boy he unintentionally yearned for. Daniel was well aware that perhaps the show wanted for them to appear as rivals –two opposing forces battling for one thing. But they really weren’t.

When his insight was asked, Daniel easily expressed that he _never_ saw Jihoon as a rival, as an enemy, rather he’s thankful for having the chance to even be standing with him at this situation. Daniel was sure he’s _almost_ gushing about how happy he was that they were on the same team in ‘Get Ugly’ and he couldn’t stop his giggles. Daniel knew he had to wrap it up before Seongwu got any more material from him to tease him for.

“Love you.”

He directed to Jihoon. It slipped out of Daniel’s mouth before he can stop it. He should be embarrassed but he truly wasn’t. Safe to say people think it was a playful joke anyways. Jihoon’s small laugh was worth it too so it’s all good.

Daniel’s fine for his ‘I love you’ to be taken as platonic and playful for now.

When he was announced as the first, he wrapped Jihoon in a tight embrace. Perhaps the first time he did so without hesitance because _finally_ Jihoon was tangible. No longer a dream. For a moment, Daniel felt bad that he kind of took rank 1 from the younger boy but he knew better not to. Jihoon wouldn’t want that.

The better mind set was to humbly accept that he deserved first place. Daniel worked hard and did his very best. He was generous and never opposed anyone for any position if possible. He did his best to improve and show his talents.

Yes, Kang Daniel _deserved_ rank 1. But he will keep a level head even so.

_“Daniel hyung should work harder. So that next time, this—” Jihoon touched the number 1 on his label. “Will be here.” He then touched Daniel’s abdomen, of where the rank number will be._

Remembering that moment, where Jihoon showed trust in him that gave him the extra boost Daniel made sure to thank Jihoon in his speech. The younger boy probably didn’t know just how important he was to Daniel. Truth be told, Daniel himself couldn’t understand _why_ Jihoon was so important but he didn’t want to think about it too much.

All he knew was that this was surreal.

 

Fast forward to the finale and Daniel found himself becoming the rank 1. Becoming the _center_.

As he once again sat at the top, he couldn’t help but look back to where he began. He never thought he’d get here yet he did. For so long Daniel was the one who looked up at the trainees to got a higher rank than him. Looking up at one Park Jihoon.

It was a bumpy ride to the point that they considered finishing rank 10 and 11 would be _more_ than enough. But they rose to the very top.

However, rank truly did matter very little at the grand scheme of things. What mattered was that they’re going to _debut_.

And knowing that he’ll be on the same group with the one he yearned for made things even better for one Kang Daniel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> END  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope that was alright for my first work here :) I really do want to write more. I promise to do better next time! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
